Electrical connectors, such as ball-grid array (BGA) connectors, are usually mounted on the surface of a substrate using multiple solder connections. The solder connections act as electrical and mechanical connections between the substrate and contact pads on the connector.
The weight of some BGA connectors is not distributed evenly across the solder balls (or other fusible elements). For example, the center of gravity of some BGA connectors, such as right angle BGA connectors, may be offset from the geometric center thereof to an extent that causes the connector to tilt (or tip) on the substrate. Such tilting can vary the pressures on the solders ball of the ball-grid array. In other words, the weight of the connector may be distributed unevenly among the solder balls. Such uneven distribution can result in differences in the collapsing properties and the height of the solder balls as the solder balls are melted to form electrical connections. These factors degrade the strength and integrity of the resulting solder connections. In extreme cases, tilting can result in separation of the solder ball from the associated contact pad, thereby inhibiting the formation of an electrical connection.